Various types of peelers for garlic are known in the art. Most result in crushing garlic to effect separation of the tunic and sheath from the cloves. Some enable rolling of cloves within tubular structures whereby traction effected by contact of an interior surface, in conjunction with some pressure, assists in separating the tunic and sheath from the cloves inserted into the tubular structure. Other peelers rely on crushing the garlic entirely, whereby the tunic and sheath, comprising more desiccated tissue, are not passed through apertures wherethrough garlic cloves are apt to pass when forced under pressure. Each of these systems and apparatuses requires selection of a unit of garlic and specific positioning of at least one clove into a particular structure to effect peeling sequentially. None enable peeling of an entire bulb of garlic, absent obliterating the bulb against a work surface with a mallet and thereby intermingling the tunic, sheaths, and mashed cloves.
What is needed is a rebound garlic peeling apparatus that enables position of whole bulbs of garlic (as well as individual cloves, when desired) interior to an elastomeric, rubberlike, hollow spherical member, whereby acceleration of the spherical member thrown against a surface effects bouncing of the spherical member to loosen the bulb apart and effect forcing of the tunic and sheath from the garlic cloves. An expedient and enjoyable means of peeling even entire bulbs of garlic is thereby enabled previous to culinary preparation. Force of impact is absorbed by the spherical member whereby the garlic is not bruised. Further, removal of peeled cloves intact (in that cloves are not crushed or macerated) enables slicing and dicing of garlic for culinary preparation, when preferred.